Battle of Stock Castle
The Battle of Stock Castle was a conflict that occurred in the Stock Castle of Fart Reel, a devout Maths Mafia Member, some time before the Fall of the Maths Mafia. The Battle was between Fart Reel and Shirazzle Dazzle, since he was preparing to attack Minas Music and Fart Reel was in his way. Shirazzle was aided in the battle by His Bitches, Noiall, Bolazafl, Spein and several retarded clones of himself which were created using Urrrrrrian technology. Fart Reel attempted to defend Stock Castle using his Ka-Ching 5000 which, due to time constraints, was loaded with 1983 Mint Two Rupee coins, which Shirazzle Dazzle loved. With the Clones being used as Cannon Fodder, the heroes ventured inside Stock Castle to confront Fart Reel. However, some of Fart Reel's Maths Mafia buddies had come to help him, notably SandyMan and Poundington. Spein charged Poundington but was rebuffed, Noiall attempted to use his pathetic Ray Gun but it backfired and hit a picture frame, causing it to fall on Bolazafl's head and knock him out. Shirazzle Dazzle's bitches leapt into action but were easily knocked back by Poundington. However, Spein got back up and ran over to SandyMan. Brandishing his spear, he threatened to impale SandyMan if he did not surrender. SandyMan laughed and said 'You'll never get me now, so it is!' and attempted to use his awkward conversation escape-inator, however, all that did was bounce him up on a spring, lauching him straight into Spein's Spear. He uttered his last words 'But... this is not a... Purchasing Parlour...' before dying. Meanwhile, Poundington realised he was outnumbered and fled the battle. Now with only Fart Reel left, the remaining conscious heroes ventured inside Stock Castle to destroy Fart Reel. Fart Reel was located at the top of his tower, and they had to fight their way through hordes of sentient cash machines to reach him. Fart Reel attacked them by throwing coins at them, and he successfully knocked out Spein and Noiall this way. However, Shirazzle Dazzle pulled something out of his pocket that shocked Fart Reel - A 1982 Mint TWO! Rupee coin. Shirazzle Dazzle threw the coin, but Fart Reel dodged. 'Ha!' he said. 'You missed!' But the coin was not aiming at him. Instead it flew over to the wall and severed a rope holding up Fart Reel's ornate chandelier, which fell on him and crushed him, causing him to fall through the floor. Shirazzle Dazzle approached his defeated foe, who was dangling off a beam. In a desperate attempt to bring Dazzle down, Fart Reel threw a coin which Shirazzle easily dodged. The coin flew up, and back down again, and fell right into Fart Reel's eye. With a scream, he let go of the beam to rub his eye.... and fell one hundred feet to the floor of the tower below. 'Friendly Fire.' said Shirazzle. With Stock castle in flames, our heroes emerged victorious. Although Poundington had fled, they had killed two Maths Mafia members and they were one step closer to vanquishing the ultimate foe... Emewafwawa.... Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Just Plain Weird